Pokemon Lemon Collection
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: A compilation of connected chapters with lemon pairings featuring Pokephilia. You can request pairings via reviews (speaking of which, please read and review. :)), though they won't take effect until after chapter 2. But you can still request pairings and I'll take them into consideration. I'll also be making my own chapters now and then, so sit tight. ;)


ETG: Yay! A smut series! ^o^

That's right my ninja friend! This fanfiction will be a series of lemonfics! Happy?

Beec: _I'm_ not. : /

ETG: Oh come on Beec, don't be such a party pooper...

Element Knight: *Blushes* Oh dear... Lemonfics? I don't think I could take it.

Ouroboros: Just go hang out in the entertainment center whenever this comes along.

Element Knight: Okay. *Leaves*

Beec: **Please** take me with you!

ETG: No, _you're_ staying.

Beec: F**k...

Now then, onto the story! This is about a trainer trying to gather and train his Pokemon in order to become strong enough to take on the awe-inspiring Battle Chatelaines at the Battle Maison in Kiloude City...but not in a way you'd expect~.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is non-canon to the Pokemon series. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and any other company who owns the rights to this franchise. This is merely fandom at work.

 **WARNING!**

This story contains content not suitable for minor under the age of 18+. **_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

 _As the Gods Rain Down White_

 **Narrator's POV**

This story is about a young trainer named Ethan. He has light brown skin a wears the following: a black checkered fedora, red plaid shirt combo, gray checked pants, black ankle socks, black loafers, black vinyl messenger bag, and finally a black feather on his hat. And of course the black Mega Ring on his left wrist. Also, not many people know this outside of his Pokemon, but he's secretly bisexual _and_ Pokephilic. He keeps this as a secret because he doesn't want others to ridicule him or make fun of him.

It was nighttime. He was currently training the Kami Trio or Forces of Nature-Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus-by ordering them to punch around some bags that he placed in a room that he rented at Hotel Richissime (he's actually a regular there too!). As he watches them hit those punching bags, he couldn't help but blush over their sweaty, rippling muscles as they trained. And as he watched over them he reminisces on his first time with his closes Pokemon, Excaknight the Chesnaught. It was a magical night...but that's a story for another time.

"Alright guys, that's enough," he told the trio. And on cue they stopped hitting the saggy equipment and fall on their backs, exhausted from today's exercise. Poor legendaries... They have the power to rule the world with an iron fist but deep down they're just as normal as humans and regular Pokemon. He always thought up of ways to make it up to them outside of rewarding them with drinks and massages (from professionals) but never could.

However he _has_ thought of having sex with them. Yes, to suck on their shafts. To swallow their seed. To be ass fucked, gangbanged, covered in so much of their cum that he'll look like a white Muk... No! This is no time for sexual fantasies. You're a Pokemon Trainer dammit. You can't have dirty thoughts or else-! And just as he was about to finish that thought, he looks down and sees that he now sports one hell of a boner.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he thought to himself. He looks at the Kami Trio nervously. "M-Maybe they won't...notice?"

The leader of the trio, Landorus, suddenly picks up a scent as he starts sniffing. He opens his eyes and stands up (err... _floats_ up rather) to sniff around and track the source of the smell. All Ethan could do was freezes up and sit on his bed as Landorus sniffs on his crotch, finally finding the source of this unfamiliar scent.

Ethan thinks, "Pleasedon'tpulldownmypantspleasedon'tpulldownmypantspleasedon'tpulldownmypantspleasedon'tpulldownmypantspleasedon'tpulldownmypantspleasedon'tpulldownmy-" And just as he feared, the Pokemon did indeed pull down his Trainer's pants and underwear, uncovering his admittingly averaged sized penis and testicles. Landorus looks at him in, not disapproval or anything, but curiosity.

"W-w-w-w-what's wrong boy? ...Oh! You've never mated in your life have you?" The confused look and head nodding to the side confirms this. Ethan gulps down hard as his mind begins racing with all kinds of thoughts. "I can't believe it! He's a virgin! ...And possibly the other two as well! Of course, being Legendary Pokemon and all they don't need to breed. But still, I'm sitting here with an erection and a room full of Pokemon that have never popped their cherries! Perhaps I could give them the birds and bees talk? Maybe that'll d-" His mind paused as it started to flood with all kind of dirty thoughts involving him and the Kami Trio, which only made his dick throb. "B-But then again...the experience can go long ways in life."

As his mind finalized on a decision, he looks at the Abundance Pokemon. "C-Could you show me your...penis please?" That made the other kamis turn their attention to the Trainer and their fellow kami. Landorus shot Ethan another confused look but obliged nonetheless. He raises his body up (which had a tail attached to it so it raises as well of course) and showed him what he wanted...and this made Ethan blush with much redness. He was a very well hung Pokemon: his cock was human-shaped of course but he also was at least the size of an erect adult, and that's just his flaccid state! Arceus knows how big he can get when horny! Helps that he has the sack of an equine Pokemon. He looks to the others and ask, "Do you...also have the same penis as him?" They float up to him and do the same thing their leader did, and right as rain they are.

He just wanted to pounce on their shafts and empty their balls right then and there, but his conscience prevented such a thing from happening. Instead, he hastily took off all his clothes and sit on the floor. "Surround me please," he ordered the legends. They do exactly as he said and gather around him.

The trainer hesitantly grabbed the orange Pokemon's shaft, which sent shock waves to said Pokemon when he does so. He slowly begins to jerk off the hung leader's length, earning a moan out of Landorus and causing him to make his rod harden. The human lifts the half-erect flesh to lick, teabag, and fondle on the huge balls the legendary sports. All this causes the Ground/Flying type to leak some pre...or rather a lot of it! Ethan was mentally impressed but focused on pleasing his Pokemon, his own precum output paling in comparison to Landours's. He stops and checks to see how the erection looks (which was still oozing pre). He dropped his jaw when got a good view of the thing: it was almost massive, barely fitting it in his palm!

"W-wow...! you're a big boy, ain't ya'!" He complimented the orange legendary. Landorus was just as impressed himself. He never knew he possessed such a big equipment! Ethan looked around to see if the others got erect as well and finds that they're just as huge as their leader. They probably got unconsciously horny watching their trainer please their master. Ethan wants to suck the Abundance Pokemon's cock now but is nervous over its size. He could potentially break a jaw trying to fit it in. Regardless he musters up all his courage and attempts to shove at least some of it in his throat. This caused Landorus to sigh from the human's mouth taking in his thick cock.

The young trainer smiles when he hears that he was pleasing his Pokemon right. He then continues to shove the Legendary's large shaft down in his throat, having his jaw be stretch from said shaft inching down his mouth. Already its looking a little too big for the young human for he gags when he tries to push himself down on the Ground/Flying-type; this causes Landorus to give the smaller male a look of concern. "I-It's alright Landorus, I'll be fine!" he assures the orange Pokemon with a muzzled voice due to having a mouth full of cock. However as he continues to insert some inches of the Legendary's dick down his throat he starts getting watery eyed as he does so. Eventually when it became too overwhelming for Ethan to push in more of Landorus's girth inside him he just moves on to begin bobbing his head back and forth on the huge penis slowly, giving the tall Legendary a blowjob.

This causes the Abundance Pokemon to start moaning silently as he is sucked on by the Pokemon Trainer. This makes Ethan for that meant he was really beginning to give his Pokemon some good pleasuring. However he starts hearing the Pokemon he was sucking off of moan louder and the pre in his mouth shoot faster and faster. That must he was about to cum! And soon enough Landorus yells as he ejaculates inside Ethan's mouth, filling it with thick streams of his semen and making him cough and pull out the jizzing shaft from the large amount of sperm being shot down in him, letting it splooge on his head. Tornadus and Thundurus were turned on by this so they flew closer to the other duo with throbbing, pre-dripping penises. Ethan, with Landorus's rod still spooging on his hair, notices the other Kamis approach them and merely chuckles at this turn of events.

"Alright guys, you can join in now," Ethan says to the remaining Forces of Nature. This made Tornadus's and Thundurus's eyes widen from this but nod at the trainer's permission regardless. The human boy nods back and then looks up at Landorus, who just stopped cumming on his trainer. "Okay big guy, now lets suck each other's penis. Here, lower your back and let me climb on you." The human begins climbing on the Ground/Flying-type after the bigger male lowers his back per order. The dark skinned boy then makes a 180 degree turn so that his face was facing Landorus's long length and Landorus's face was facing Ethan's obviously inferior penis. The Pokemon Trainer takes a quick deep breath and slips his mouth back down on the orange Pokemon's shaft-now with at least a little more ease-and suck on it once more. "Mmmph... Lick and suck on my penis too," he tells the muscular Pokemon he's pleasing.

Landorus nods at Ethans request and begins doing as he was ordered to do; licking and bobbing on the young trainer's shaft. The human and Landorus were now officially 69-ing each other off. Meanwhile the other Kamis, on instinct, unconsciously began masturbating to the scene right before them. It's not that the Legendaries were gay or anything, it's just that they are new and curious to the new experience unveiled before them. This time the Abundance Pokemon had a better grasp on his testicular control; he wouldn't want to embarrass himself again with a second premature orgasm-even if it was justified. They keep this up for quite a while with Tornadus and Thundurus jerking off to it in the sidelines in the meantime.

Eventually Ethan ejects himself out of Landorus's cock and licks his lips. "Okay Landorus, you should be nice and lubed up now so...insert your penis into my anus." Landorus goes wide-eyed over his trainer's request. Sucking his huge dick was one thing but taking it in the back?! He'd get seriously hurt! But regardless he obliges. He grabs the human and moves him above his erection. Then he flips him so that his ass was facing his stiff girth. He lowers him slowly until his tip touched the boy's anus but freezes due to hesitation.

"...? What's wrong boy?" he questions the Abundance Pokemon. "...Ooooohhhhhh, I get it! You're afraid that you'll hurt me if you insert yourself within me. Well don't you worry, I'll tell you when to stop sliding your dick in my ass." Landorus's look of concern remain unfazed but at least now he was a little more comfortable with pounding on his trainer. He begins to slowly lower the human down on his huge cock with a moan, raising himself up straight since staying bent was redundant at this point. Ethan certainly cringed over being inserted on by Landorus-evident by the teary eyes, clenching on the Pokemon's shaft, and the biting on the bottom lip-but tries not to let Landorus see the pain on his expression, less he immediately become real worried. Ethan summons all the strength he has to allow the Ground/Flying-type to slide his dick further in the trainer.

Tornadus and Thundurus were impressed that the young man was taking in their master's length, even if barely. They were so impressed in fact that they decided to join in on the fun. Tornadus moves over to Ethan's right side while Thundurus moves over to his left, both placing the Pokemon Trainer's hands on their girths. "Y-You want me to...mmmph...jerk you guys off?" he asks. They both reply with a nod. "W-Well al-aahhh!-right then!" he says enthusiastically as he grips on their thick, meaty poles and begin rubbing them up and down, earning a moan from the two humanoid Pokemon as they shut their eyes and lean their heads back to sink in the pleasure of the handjob of their penises. Meanwhile Landorus continues sliding his length in the young trainer, who in turn started getting more comfortable around said length and lets out a moan to signify this.

Ethan could already feel the precum dripping off of the two kami Pokemon aside him. The sensation of those liquids dripping off on him encouraged the trainer to go faster on his penis stroking, all the while Tornadus and Thundurus moan loudly. Landorus finally stops sinking his dick into the young trainer; around half of his whole cock inserted inside the human's ass. He begins with slow humps just to make sure he got more adjusted to his size. Ethan moans as he was being fucked by the Legendary behind him and even some leaks some pre himself. He then takes Tornadus's penis into his mouth to suck on it, just like he did for Landorus, earning a yell from the Flying-type. After slurping on his large cock and lapping up on its clear juices, the Pokemon Trainer moves onto Thundurus's shaft to do the same to him. The Ground/Flying-type it was okay to increase the speed of his thrusts now so he does so, making the boy moan even louder.

Ethan ejects Thundurus's warm rod out of his mouth and jerks on both of the Legendaries's meaty poles even harder and faster, trying to milk them of their semen while Landorus increases his pounding speed even further. Soon enough the trio Pokemon start moaning even louder and sweat as their cocks pulsate intensely and their balls churn loudly, getting ready to paint their master in their sperm. After a couple more seconds they finally unleash their cum onto and into the male trainer, gushing out large amounts of cum onto his body and all over his anal walls. The human trainer himself ejaculates as well, yelling as he was filled up by The Abundance Pokemon. Afterwards they all fall flaccid when their balls fully emptied out and Ethan slowly begins to pas out.

...

 _The next morning..._

Ethan sleeps soundly on the bed at Hotel Richissime naked and stinking of Poke-seed. He was woken up by Landorus's licks, who along his colleague kami Pokemon were now all in their Therian forms. Ethan stands up on his bed with a groan and an aching feeling in his ass. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times at the three transformed Legendaries. "Oh uh...good morning," he says casually to them, however events of last night starting coming back to him and gets a deepening blush and widening eyes over this revelation. "O-Oh! We just did it last night...didn't we?" he says to the trio Legendaries. However they just huddle towards their trainer and start nuzzling on him. Ethan just giggles as they did so.

"Hahah... You're welcome guys."

* * *

Element Knight: I'm baaaaaaack~!

ETG: You just missed the smut buddy.

Beec: Uh, that's the _point_. Dumbass.

ETG: No U.

Ouroboros: Did you enjoy your time at the entertainment center?

Element Knight: Yeah! I even managed to win me a stuffed Teddiursa!

Genius Guy: Splendid!

ETG: Aww, now _I_ want a stuffed Teddiursa... : ' (

I hope you enjoyed this first installment of the Pokemon Lemon Collection series! There'll be more to come. Until then, keep on catchin' fellow trainers. ;)


End file.
